Vorlage Diskussion:Jahr/alt
Umgestaltung Könnte man die Vorlage vielleicht eher an eine Infobox anlehnen? Also damit meine ich das Einfügen von Zwischenzeilen, mit der man angeben kann, in welcher Ära sich das Jahr befindet. Außerdem wäre die Möglichkeit, ein repräsentatives Bild für einen Jahres-Artikel einzubinden, auch eine gute Auflockerung für die sonst so kahlen Seiten. Viele Grüße,--Anakin Skywalker 20:43, 4. Sep. 2009 (CEST) : So in etwa? Die Publikationsären sollten hier rausgelassen werden, da sie erstens mit in-universe Artikeln gar nichts zu tun haben und zweitens schon durch das Ära-Icon vertreten sind. Zusätzlich zur Epoche könnte man ja noch die galaktische Regierung angeben. Ein Bild wirft die Frage auf, was denn für das Jahr am bezeichnendsten ist, was wohl Streit heraufbeschwört. "Schlacht X war doch viel wichtiger als Schlacht Y" usw. Und wenn das Bild Teil der Vorlage ist, erweckt das den Eindruck, es müsse eines gefunden werden. Stattdessen sollte man ein Bild einfach unter die Vorlage setzen. Dann muss es nichtmehr für das ganze Jahr stehen, sondern kann auch nur ein bestimmtes Ereignis illustrieren. Und es wird deutlicher, dass ein Bild in Jahresartikeln nicht obligatorisch ist. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 13:36, 10. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Also ich finde die Idee von Ani richtig gut und die Umsetzung von dir Obi gut gelungen. Das würde wirklich sehr gut in die Jahresartikel hereinpassen. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 14:32, 10. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::Zeitgenössische Datierung wäre dann das System, was zu diesem Zeitpunkt primär verwendet wurde? Bild ist halt so ne Sache, wie schon gesagt... Was nimmt man dann für das Jahr usw. :::Anstatt Epoche könnte man vllt auch sowas wie den „vorherrschenden Konflikt“ (weils ja fast immer irgendwie Krieg gibt) oder so nehmen, oder gibts eine offizielle Einteilung der Epochen? Pandora Diskussion 15:39, 10. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::::Zeitgenössisch wäre die Datierung, die in diesem Jahr verwendet wurde, ja. Solange keine Quelle was anderes sagt, können wir ja davon ausgehen, dass z.B. die Datierung nach dem Vertrag von Coruscant bis zur Ruusan-Reformation verwendet wurde. An sowas wie "vorherrschender Konflikt" hatte ich auch schon gedacht. Ich habe es nur weggelassen, weil unter "Schlachten" eigentlich gleich der zugehörige Konflikt genannt werden sollte. Und dann wäre das doppelt gemoppelt. Epochen kenne ich einige aus der New Essential Chronology (original "periods" genannt). Die dort genannten gehen nur bis 1000 VSY, aber laut Wookieepedia gibt es auch für die restliche Zeit welche. Für eine durchgehende Abdeckung aller Jahre müsste halt mal jemand nachschauen, der die jeweiligen Quellen hat. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 16:33, 10. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::::Wenns dazu eine Quelle gibt, kann man das gerne machen. Mit dem Konflikt-Ding hatte ich halt sowas gedacht, wie "Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg" oder sowas, was nicht unbedingt nur einzelne Schlachten sind. Pandora Diskussion 16:45, 10. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Naja, ich dachte mir eben, dass unter "Schlachten" immer ein Anstrich, z.B. Klonkriege, sein sollte und darunter dann die einzelnen Schlachten. Allerdings wäre es ja nicht schlimm, wenn es trotzdem nochmal in der Infobox steht, und manchmal sind ja sicher auch für ein Jahr keine Schlachten bekannt, obwohl man weiß, dass es zu der Zeit einen Krieg gab. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 17:06, 10. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Ich bin ja der Meinung, wir sollten es wenn dann auch richtig machen. Meinen Vorschlag seht ihr rechts (die Daten sind zusammengewürfelt, um alle Zeilen füllen zu können. 17:06, 10. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Ich würde da noch etwas ändern. Wie gesagt, würde ich das Bild aus der Infobox rauslassen. Dann, ohne die Überschrift "Statistische Informationen", in der Reihenfolge: Epoche, Galaktische Regierung (Oder ähnlich, "Regierungsform" passt ja nicht.), Staatsoberhaupt / Oberste/-r Kanzler/-in / Imperator / Staatschef/-in, Galaktischer Konflikt, Zeitgenössische Datierung, weitere Datierungssysteme. Letzteres kann meinetwegen auch unter einer Überschrift stehen, sollte aber imho nur eine Spalte haben. "Wichtige Ereignisse" würde ich weglassen, da die ja gleich daneben aufgelistet sind und sich auch hier oft fragt, was denn alles wichtig ist oder nicht. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 18:44, 10. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Wenn ihr unbedingt diese vielen Felder wollt, dann bitte aber in Bens Form. Die andere Form mit den Sternchen und so sieht einfach nicht schön aus, sorry. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 18:48, 10. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Das mit dem Bild versteh ich nicht, es tut auch den Jahresartikeln gut, durch ein repräsentatives Bild aufgelockert zu werden. Ebenso habe ich bewusst die wichtigen Ereignisse mit reingenommen, einfach aus dem Grund, dass mitunter 20 bis 30 Ereignisse im Artikel aufgelistet sein können, davon aber nur 1 oder 2 wirklich '''wichtig' sind, etwa der Vertrag von Coruscant oder die Gründung der Neuen Republik. Das mit der Reihenfolge will mir ebenfalls nicht einleuchten, vor allem warum muss da "zeitgenössische Datierung" rein, wo doch eigentlich alles außer VSY/NSY zeitgenössisch ist. Über die Reihenfolge und Bezeichnung der "statistischen Informationen können wir nochmal reden, aber die Aufteilung halte ich so für günstiger und übersichtlicher. 18:55, 10. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::Weshalb muss den soetwas wie "Staatsoberhaupt" etc. angeegeben werden? Sind wir nicht eher "neutral", was soetwas anbelangt? Bel Iblis 19:10, 10. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::::Solche politischen Sachen wie Staatsoberhaupt oder Regierungsform sollten nicht in der Infobox stehen, da das nichts über das Jahr aussagt und das Oberhaupt und dessen Regierung nicht für alle Teile der Galaxis zutreffen. Wichtig finde ich allerdings noch eine Zeile Ära, wo man z.B. angeben kann, dass sich das betreffende Jahr in der Ära der Rebellion oder einer anderen Äre befindet. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 20:09, 10. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::::Genau deswegen wollte ich mal nachfragen...nun denn...bei der Bilderfrage muss ich mich Ben anschließen. Ginge vielleicht aber eine Regelung, dass bestimmte Schlüsselereignisse (Eroberung von Coruscant z.B. für 27 NSY) erstmal im Text fett gedruckt sein müssen, um in der Box aufgeführt zu werden. Was haltet ihr davon? Bel Iblis 21:03, 10. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Du meinst, dass das Ereignis fett gedruckt ist, zu dem das Bild gehört, oder? Finde ich überflüssig, da das nur der Eingeweihte verstehen würde. Wenn man in einer Infobox ein Bild hat, muss dieses immer repräsentativ für den Artikel sein. Aber fast alle Bilder zeigen nur ein bestimmtes Ereignis und können so meistens nicht für ein ganzes Jahr stehen. Darum sollten Bilder, wenn man unbedingt welche haben will, außerhalb der Infobox eingefügt werden, als Illustration eines bestimmten Abschnittes des Artikels, denn genau das sind sie meistens. In einer Personeninfobox verwendet man ja auch möglichst ein Bild, auf dem nur die betreffende Person zu sehen ist. Und Bilder, die z.B. eine Schlacht zeigen, an der die Person teilgenommen hat, verwendet man im Artikel, aber nie in der Infobox. Die Ären gehören hier nicht rein, da sie in-universe keine Relevanz haben. Deshalb werde sie ja auch durch die Icons über den Artikeln angezeigt. Angaben zur aktuellen Regierung müssen zwar nicht unbedingt sein, ich finde aber, sie passen hier schon hin. Diese Angaben sagen etwas über die Situation in diesem Jahr aus, denn ob die bekannte Galaxie von der Republik oder dem Imperium beherrscht wird, ist ja doch wichtig. Man kann sowas aber schlecht bei den Ereignissen unterbringen ("Die Galaktische Republik existiert weiterhin." ist nun kein Ereignis), darum ist es in der Infobox imho gut aufgehoben. Dass die galaktische Regierung nicht ausnahmslos alle Gebiete beherrscht, ist ja klar. Um es noch deutlich zu machen, könnte man hier ja auch eine andere Bezeichnung wählen, wie "primäre Regierung" oder so. Es geht hier auch nur darum, welche Regierung vorherrscht, also am mächtigsten ist. Es hat nichts mit einer Bewertung der Regierung zu tun, ist also ganz neutral, Garm. Beim "wichtigen Ereignis" ist das Problem, dass oft nicht ganz klar ist, welches der Ereignisse da nun reingehört, bzw. ob sich überhaupt eines von den anderen abhebt, ähnlich wie mit dem Bild. Das verführt ja geradezu zum Edit-Krieg. Und da diese beiden Angaben für die Infobox nicht wichtig sind, meine ich, man sollte sie da ganz rauslassen. Die von mir vorgeschlagene Reihenfolge ist nach Wichtigkeit geordnet. Da es hier um Zeit geht ist das Erste die Epoche. Danach ist das wichtigste die Regierung der Galaxis (mit ihrem Oberhaupt), dann der Konflikt (wenn vorhanden), dann die zeitgenössische Datierung und zuletzt die anderen Datierungssysteme. "Zeitgenössisch" ist dabei nur das, was in diesem Jahr Verwendung fand. Darum ist es unter den verschiedenen Systemen etwas besonderes. Alle anderen Systeme wurden davor oder danach genutzt, haben also eigentlich nicht wirklich was mit dem Jahr zu tun und haben darum auch die geringste Relevanz von allen Angaben der Infobox. Ob bei diesen zusätzlichen Datierungssystemen nun die Punkte davor sind oder nicht, ist mir egal, aber ich finde, dass sie alle in eine Spalte gehören. So, wie z.B. auch die Schlachten in der Vorlage:Krieg. Diese Daten sind nicht sooo wichtig, dass jedes eine eigene Spalte braucht. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 11:00, 11. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Das mit dem Bild sehe ich grundsätzlich anders. Wenn wir das nämlich wirklich so machen würden, dann dürften wir auch bei vielen Schlacht-Artikeln oder Artikeln über Jahrzehnte dauernde Kriege keine Bilder in die Infobox packen, weil diese ja quasi auch nur eine Momentaufnahme eines Schauplatzes ist und in dem Sinne der Gesamtsituation nicht gerecht wird. Allerdings lässt sich meiner Meinung nach selbst im turbulentesten Jahr noch ein sehr repräsentatives Bild auswählen, um dieses in der Infobox zu platzieren. Für das wirklich sehr vollgepackte Jahr 22 VSY kommen mir da speziell ein Bild der Schlacht von Geonosis in den Sinn oder wie Palpatine und die Senatoren den Abflug der Klonkrieger beobachten mit Blick über das Aufmarschgebiet. Für die Orignaltrilogie dürfte dann ein Bild des Todessterns oder besser gesagt seiner Zerstörung repräsentativ sein. Beide Bilder würden m.M.n. deutlich die mit diesen beiden sehr, sehr vollen Jahren verbundenen Wendepunkte der galaktischen Geschichte verdeutlichen. Das mit der Reihenfolge kann ich auch so nicht unterschreiben, ich habe diese in meinem Vorschlag bewusst gewählt. Die ursprüngliche Intention der Vorlage war, einen Überblick über die verschiedenen Datierungssysteme zu bieten, mit VSY/NSY als dem aktuellen und wichtigsten - und diese Funktion hat die Infobox meines Erachtens noch immer. Wir sollten außerdem nicht vergessen, dass wir uns in-universe noch immer etwa im Jahr 40 NSY bewegen, dem Abfassungsdatum des aktuellsten Romans und Sachbuchs. In letzteren wird es bei der Betrachtung der Legacy-Comics so gehandhabt, dass diese quasi "Appendizes" oder Nachträge zum eigentlichen Werk sind (vgl. EGF und EA). Eine Deklarierung eines Datierungssystems als "zeitgenössisch" halte ich dabei auch angesichts dieser Tatsache durchaus für verwirrend, da dies ohne Erklärung keineswegs auf Anhieb einleuchtet. Ich hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt, die Epoche an die erste Stelle zu setzen, was ich später allerdings wieder verworfen habe, da die Jahreszahlen der anderen Systeme sozusagen noch zur "Überschrift" (VSY/NSY) gehören und auch wegen des Hauptzwecks der Infobox die wichtigsten Informationen sind. Deshalb hat die Epoche nur die zweithöchste Priorität bekommen (nicht zuletzt, da die Bezeichnung der Epochen eher zu den folgenden Informationen gehört und mitunter vom politischen System und/oder Staatsoberhaupt abhängig ist), gefolgt von allen weiteren Informationen. Die Bezeichnungen der einzelnen Spalten sind natürlich nicht endgültig, weshalb Vorschläge zur möglichen Verdeutlichung sehr willkommen sind. 13:08, 11. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Man könnte ja unter dem Bild schreiben, was das für ein Ereigniss ist. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 13:23, 11. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Das sollte man meiner Meinung nach so oder so machen. Wenn du das mit den Bildern so darstellst, Michael, könntest du auch gleich sagen, wir könnten dann überhaupt keine mehr in irgendeiner Infobox verwenden, weil auch ein Bild einer Person diese nur zu einer bestimmten Zeit, in einer bestimmten Situation zeigt. Aber das ist keines Falls eine logische Konsequenz des Strebens nach einem repräsentativen Bild. Denn "repräsentativ" muss natürlich nicht heißen, dass auf dem Bild alles (in räumlicher und zeitlicher Dimension) zu sehen sein muss, schließlich ist ein Bild zwangsläufig immer nur ein Ausschnitt. Ein Bild von Luke aus dem Jahr 40 NSY ist genauso repräsentativ für ihn wie eines aus 4 NSY und ein Bild der Schlacht von Geonosis kann ausreichend repräsentativ für die Klonkriege sein. Denn in beiden Fällen handelt es sich um ein großes Ganzes. Der Luke von 40 NSY steht in direktem Zusammenhang mit dem von 4 NSY und die Schlacht von Geonosis steht in direktem Zusammenhang mit den Klonkriegen, besonders, da es die erste Schlacht war. Genauso wie eine zentrale Person oder ein zentrales Ding/Thema. Eine Schlacht ist die Konsequenz eines Krieges und/oder umgekehrt. Und die verschiedenen Schlachten haben auch miteinander zu tun. Bei Jahren aber, haben wie kein Ganzes. Wir haben nur einen bestimmten Zeitabschnitt, der unabhängig von den Ereignissen ist, die - wiederum unabhängig voneinander - überall in der Galaxis bzw. den Galaxien stattfinden. Der Tod Ewanes hat z.B. nichts mit der Geburt Anakins zu tun. Und die Besiedlung Evocars hat nicht das geringste damit zu tun, das die Yuuzhan Vong von der Macht getrennt werden. Und die einzelnen Ereignisse haben wiederum nichts mit dem Jahr zu tun, weil dieser Zeitabschnitt nur zufällig gewählt ist und sich nicht an den Ereignissen orientiert, die stattfnden, sondern nur daran, wie schnell irgendein Planet um seinen Stern kreist. Darum ist kein Bild repräsentativ für ein Jahr, weil jenes nicht die Summe seiner "Einzelteile" ist, sondern nur Teil eines zufälligen Rasters, das über die Geschichte gelegt wird. Es hat mit nichts zu tun, was in ihm stattfindet, sondern resultiert nur daraus, dass irgendwann mal ein beliebiger Zeitpunkt und ein ebenfalls beliebiger Zeitraum für eine Zählung gewählt wurden. Das Jahr entsteht nicht, weil etwas geschieht, sondern es "ist einfach da". Und damit unterscheidet es sich von allen anderen Artikelarten. Beim Artikel "Blaster" können wir ein Bild verwenden, das etwas zeigt, das der Definition eines Blasters entspricht, das ist repräsentativ. Aber die Definition von Jahren ist immer dieselbe. Es ist immer nichts weiter als der Zeitraum der Xten Sternumrundung vom Zeitpunkt Z aus betrachtet. Und was kann denn dafür repräsentativ sein? Meinetwegen können wir Bilder in Jahresartikeln verwenden, aber in der Infobox hat da keins etwas zu suchen, aus oben genanntem Grund. Warum reicht es denn nicht, das Bild so in den Artikel zu setzen, warum soll es denn unbedingt in der Infobox sein, wo es den Eindruck erweckt, es könne das Jahr darstellen? So, nach dieser langen Ausführung will ich mal versuchen, mich wieder kürzer zu fassen. ;) Die ursprünliche Idee der Vorlage ist doch jetzt unerheblich. Wir sollten uns lieber auf die Idee hinter ihrer neuen Funktion konzentrieren. Und die ist nichtmehr nur die Umrechnung in andere Datierungssysteme, sondern die Information über das Jahr allgemein, so wie in allen Infoboxen halt. Und dabei sind Zeitangaben in früheren oder gar späteren Datierungssystemen (abgesehen vom jetzigen (SY) natürlich) die am wenigsten wichtigen Angaben, da sie zu dieser Zeit gar keine Rolle spielen. Etwas wichtiger ist da die zeitgenössische Datierung, da sie zumindest etwas über das Jahr aussagt, nämlich eben, welches Datierungssystem man damals verwendete. Wenn der Begriff "zeitgenössisch" wirklich so schwer zu verstehen bzw. mehrdeutig ist, kann man es ja auch "damalige Datierung" oder ähnlich nennen. So oder so unterscheidet sich diese von allen anderen, weil sie eben in dem Jahr verwendet wurde, um das es im Artikel geht, während alle anderen zu dieser Zeit entweder veraltet waren oder noch gar nicht existierten. Und in welcher Zeit wir uns in-universe gerade befinden, ist dafür doch völlig unwichtig. Weil die weiteren Datierungssysteme so wenig bedeutend sind, sollten sie also nicht an erster Stelle kommen und auch nicht als zur Überschrift gehörig betrachtet werden. Außerdem sollte man doch zuerst das angeben, was das Beschriebene in seiner "hauptsächlichen Eigenschaft" näher beschreibt (Eigentlich besser gesagt: "weiter beschreibt", da man ja immer in übergeordnete Dimensionen vordringt, wodurch die Angaben eigentlich ungenauer werden.). Ein Planet ist z.B. ein Ort, also gibt man die übergeordneten örtlichen Gliederungen an: System, Sektor, Region. Oft ist diese Eigenschaft nicht so deutlich festzumachen, aber hier ist sie ja klar - es geht um Zeit und über dem Jahr steht da die Epoche. Dass Epochen von unterschiedlichen Völkern, Organisationen etc. unterschiedlich eingeteilt und benannt werden können, ist zwar richtig, aber das ist ja mit fast allem so. Auch z.B. die Datierung nach der Schlacht von Yavin wird wahrscheinlich nicht überall verwendet, aber wir müssen ja ein bestimmtes System benutzen und dieses ist eben das am weitesten verbreitete. Und so ist das halt auch mit den Epochen. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 18:34, 14. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Um als Ersteller der Vorlage mal was zu sagen: Das mit den Bildern und welche Felder da noch reinkommen, ist mir so ziemlich egal. Was definitiv wichtig ist, ist as die anderen Datierungssysteme so wie bei Bens Entwurf bleiben, denn (nichts gegen dich), aber dies mit den Aufzählungen ist weder schön noch praktisch. So fehlt einfach die Struktur, ja, die Ordnung. Bei Bens Entwurf ist dieses strukturiert in die Datierungssysteme und weitere Informationen, was so auch benutzt werden sollte. Ob jetzt da dann noch die Ära, die Epoche, ein Bild oder sonstwas reinkommt, ist mir wirklich egal, solange die Vorlage noch praktisch zu nutzen und in gutem Aussehen bleibt. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 16:05, 15. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Keine Angst. ;) Wie schon gesagt, kann man die Punkte meinetwegen auch weglassen. Auch, diesen Abschnitt unter eine Überschrift zu setzen, soll mir recht sein. Nur, dass die Daten an erster Stelle stehen und dass sie je eine einzelne Spalte haben, gefällt mir daran nicht. Selbst in der aktuellen Version sind alle Daten in einem Feld. Warum sollte man jedes einzelne hervorheben, gerade jetzt, wo die Infobox nichtmehr nur auf Datumsumrechnung abzielt, sondern eine übergeordnete Funktion bekommt? Und in einer Infobox über ein Jahr sind Datierungssysteme, die damals noch nichtmal benutzt wurden und auch "heute" nicht benutzt werden, einfach am wenigsten wichtig. Nur die damalige Datierung sollte da hervorgehoben werden, und darum vor den anderen in einer eigenen Spalte stehen, unter "Statistische Informationen". (Wobei man für diese Überschrift vielleicht auch noch was besseres finden könnte.) - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 17:55, 16. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Link ich würde mal vorschlagen das jemand der das kann (also ich nicht) den Link aus der Vorlage rausnimmt das sieht nicht schön aus möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4'']] 22:49, 21. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Der sollte drinbleiben, da der Begriff VSY bzw NSY nicht selbsterkärend ist. Wer nicht weißn, was das ist, will das sicher im entsprechenden Artikel nachschauen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:50, 22. Apr. 2010 (CEST)